The Time Key Predicament
by Infelicitas
Summary: Season R. Why Princesses from the 30th century shouldn’t make wishes without thinking about them. And why you really shouldn’t play with unauthorized time keys. Especially not if you happen to be a Tsukino.


_The idea for this story has been floating around in my head for some time now. I only others find this as amusing as I did._

_Set in the last half of the R season, most likely between episodes 73-74 (the final battle with Rubeus), this is intended to be a humorous, "What If" sort of tale. It answers why Princesses from the 30th century shouldn't make wishes without thinking about them. And why you really shouldn't play with unauthorized time keys. Especially not if you happen to be a Tsukino._

* * *

There were days that being the Senshi of Time had its definite perks. Time travel. Eternal life. The ability to make vague statements and mysterious, dramatic entrances at the precise moment to avert disaster. 

This, Setsuna Meiou, sacred Guardian of the Gates, mused morosely, was certainly not one of them. In fact, this was one of those instances she enjoyed least in her eternal task. Rising from her shadowed repost, the Time Guardian allowed a lone sigh to escape her, the only sign of her discomfort. With a thought, she appeared before the single Gate. It was an ornate structure, over-large and impressive. Although, she thought ruefully, not as impressive once one had been stationed at it for millennia.

Both Gate and Keeper were silent for some time, though some knowledge passed between. The news, as she'd feared, was not good.

Somewhere, a time key had been activated ahead of schedule. This development, she was certain, did not bode well for any of those involved.

**The Time Key Predicament**  
Prologue  
By_ Infelicitas_

It had begun, as most things did in the life of Usagi Tsukino, with an argument. There was something about the blonde girl that just invited strife with the people closest to her. Most people would find this ironic, given her generally sweet disposition and infallibly cheerful nature. Yet, once on the receiving end of a particularly painful wailing session, it was understandable how some people might lose patience with her.

It was late, too late for the fifteen year old school girl to be traipsing about in downtown Tokyo without an escort. Especially when she had to chase down an ungrateful little brat who was more concerned with making her life difficult than actually helping the senshi defeat the Black Moon.

They'd been lucky this time. She had managed to track down the pink-haired girl before Esmeraude found her. It was on Usagi's short list of blessings. She really wasn't in the mood for life-threatening situations this far past her bedtime. Chibi-Usa been discovered in the park, slumped over a one of the swings and lamenting her sad tale of woe to her floating toy. And when Usagi had tried (albeit grumpily) to comfort her, the little brat had kicked her in the shins, called her a baka, and generally been unpleasant. Things had gone downhill from there.

Usagi, needless to say, was not happy. At the moment, all she wanted to do was go home and crawl back into her warm bed to sleep. She had an English test tomorrow and no amount of forced studying with Ami would make up for not sleeping. If she were lucky (which wasn't going to happen), she might be able to get three hours of sleep before Luna woke her in some unpleasant fashion.

Maybe she'd even get a nice dream. She was especially fond of the ones involving her Mamo-chan, lots of rose petals, and chocolate syrup. Usagi would have particularly enjoyed a dream like that one tonight after the nasty encounter she'd had with him earlier in the day. She'd once again confessed her undying love and he'd confessed he'd never loved her to begin with. That sort of thing was never good for a girl's ego, no matter how many times Makoto offered to rearrange his face. All things considered, sleep was probably the best route to cure a broken heart.

But of course, common sense was never Usagi Tsukino's strong suite. This was something she'd proved many times over.

"Give it back!" Chibi-Usa demanded shrilly.

Usagi frowned, dangling the object above the child's head as she peered at it curiously. The little girl was always carrying the strange piece of jewelry around, much to Usagi's curiosity. She hadn't seen it up close until now. The little girl had dropped it near the swingset. The shiny object had caught Usagi's eye and she'd picked up it to return it to the girl.

"Hang on," Usagi replied distractedly, eyebrows furrowing in concentration. It was rarely a look she had the opportunity to use, considering her convenient penchant for daydreaming whenever the conversation didn't suit her interest.

"But it's mine!" Chibi-Usa was beginning to panic. Her plight was unnoticed by the sleepy blonde who was becoming more intrigued by the pendant.

And Usagi was beginning to get a headache from the constant shrieking. "Chill out, brat."

She came to the conclusion that the rather pretty little pendant was a key. It was an odd sort of key, heavily decorated as it was. There was something familiar about it. Usagi thought she must have seen it before, although she couldn't guess where.

"I HATE YOU!" The pink-hair child screamed, kicking at Usagi's already bruised shins. There was real fear in the girl's eyes, no doubt at the prospect of losing the necklace. Usagi couldn't see why it was so important.

"Oww!" Usagi squealed in pain, almost dropping the necklace. She whirled to glare at Chibi-Usa. "The feeling is mutual!"

"I wish you'd just disappear!" The little princess screamed, making one last leap for the key. This time her tiny fingers connected. Victorious, she jerked on the key, trying to pull it from Usagi's grasp. "And NEVER come back!"

For an instant, the key was in both their hands, split between them. At that moment, a blinding flash issued forth from the jeweled pendant, illuminating the sky. In tandem, the jeweled broach nestled in the pocket of her jacket lit up as well. Both girls cried out in surprise as the light engulfed them. Usagi's fingers loosened on the key, as she held up a hand to shield herself from the intensity. Eyes burning, she closed them, tears blurring anything she could have seen. What was happening? It lasted for only a matter of seconds, lighting up the park for the entire city to watch.

When the brilliant light had faded, Chibi-Usa gasped. Her time key, stolen artifact from the 30th century and the only piece of her home that she still had, was safely in her grip. But Usagi Tsukino, who often moonlighted as the pretty suited soldier for love and justice Sailor Moon, was gone.

* * *

_Consider this a teaser chapter - just setting up the plot for future chapters. Hope you'll stick around. As always, if you are reading this any feedback is appreciated. And encouraged, especially if it's constructive criticism. Stay tuned for the next chapter soon!_

_Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own it, I just write it._


End file.
